


If at first you don't succeed...

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Annoying Nick, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Office, Romance, Zootopia - Freeform, perseverance, sort of alternate universe, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Bunny Judy Hopps has moved in to the city of Zootopia, willing to fulfill her dreams, after all, in Zootopia "Anyone can be anything!".Stuck in a dead end, even if cushy office job, she has to admit, she doesn't dread any day at work like the day where that fox, Wilde, shows up. He makes her feel things she doesn't want to feel.Professionalism must endure, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretty_ok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ok/gifts).



Perhaps it was fate, Judy Hopps decided as she did her best to try and avoid throwing in the glances that she couldn’t help but give to the fox that stood there. Giving in and peeking from under her ears (that had dropped and hidden her eyes) would mean that she would have to admit to herself that she  was feeling affected. And she didn’t want that.

  
“Just my luck…” - She muttered, as she presented herself as busy, her paws shuffling in papers, and organizing them, even if she wasn’t really too sure of what was in them. Perhaps someone would get their information mixed up, so distracted she was, but that was a worry that had no place in her mind at the moment. - Not yet anyway, it surely would be when she got called in by her boss, for screwing things up, and there it went another job. - But that didn’t do much to dissuade her thoughts. She meant it, how unlucky could she be?

 

That fox, that wild, predatory, mindful, cunning animal, still stood there, looking at stuff, like he owned the place. Not that he did. - at least not yet. - In fact she doubted he would ever get to own the place, but still he was as annoying to contemplate, as he was to listen to.   
  
He threw her a look, and she became perfectly aware that he was pretty sure she was staring. Her self control only went so far, and those glances had indeed been snuck in. She couldn’t help but blush, why did he have that sort of control over her blush?

 

“Oh Carrots!” - She said, half surprised by her language. She was thankful that nobody was close enough to hear it, swearing while at work? That was bound for unemployment, and having all those papers shuffling without her mind into it, that just added to it. At least, she didn’t think anyone had heard...really how unlucky could she be?

  
“Well, well, I didn’t know about your language, miss” - A voice said, and she couldn’t help but try to shrink into her seat. Which would be less embarrassing than letting all the papers slip off her paws and into the floor, which she also had done. Not that she was startled, she told herself, she was not afraid of that voice, or of his owner, she was just...surprised.

 

Yeah...surprised, she could go with that, making herself busy by picking up the sheets of paper that she had thrown in her...surprised...state (she measured how she felt and what she said carefully), and being perfectly aware that she was showing off her tail to him, which made her blush even more, she tried to do it as quickly as she could.

 

When she got down to the floor she found that most of the stuff she had thrown in the ground (not just paper, no, she had also, in her surprise, thrown a stapler and a couple of pencils down, stuff she hurried in getting) was already on the hands of the voice that had startled her (and she felt a surge of panic as she realised what she was thinking, startled, not surprised! What was she thinking?).

 

“Well, you seem to have quite the reaction to me...” - She was aware of his smile, his fangs glowing brightly under the lights of the office she just had and gotten a job on. - “Anything you’ve got to add?”

 

“Just that you can be quite annoying when you want to, Mr Wilde” - She did her best to try and sound polite and interested, even through gritted teeth. She’d do well not to be too rude. She needed the job.

 

“First the swear, then you belittle the customer? I daresay you are not suited for this kind of job, huh Carrots?” - Of course not, she knew what she wanted to do. And it wasn’t a comfortable eight hour shift as a secretary. She wanted  to work as a… - She swallowed. - Of course she knew why she had gotten the job, she was prey, an adorable face to put in front. - It took her until that moment to realise what she was being called. 

 

“Don’t call me that…” - She stared into his eyes with a look that was supposed to indicate fury. That was a mistake, she found herself getting lost in them, barely even aware that he hadn’t retreated at her furious glance, and instead, as if finding it amusing, had stared right back. Those eyes they went so deep and…

  
She shock her head, managing to get her eyes to focus on the doors in front of her. They let out to the city of Zootopia, where any dream could become true, every dream that was, except hers. As it seemed.

 

“What? Carrots?” - If she previously thought he seemed amused by the situation, now she was sure of it. That bastard was smirking like he had business being there. Which maybe he had, this was open to the public, but she didn’t care. Whatever business he might have, it surely wouldn’t be with her.

 

“Yes, that. Don’t call me that” -  Why did he have this gift for annoying her, this was what? The third time he showed up? She was starting to think he did only to annoy her.

  
“I know what you’re thinking, Carrots.” - She grimaced at the mention of her new nickname, as much as she hated it. - “Why do I keep showing up?  Why do I have to annoy you so much Carrots? Why?”

 

She was careful not to commit the same mistake and look at his eyes again. She looked around.   
  
“Huh huh”

 

Wilde, too, grimaced. 

  
“You’re not even listening!” - He uttered out loud, sighing as he spoke.

“I am, simply trying to ignore you, now if you don’t have any business Mr Wilde…” - She pointed towards the door.

 

He seemingly ignored her request for him to leave.

 

“I do have business, with you”

 

She smiled, though the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

  
“Well, be that as it may, I think that is something that should be dealt with outside of my work hours.” - She shuffled the papers which she had managed to collect. - “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

 

He gave her the papers he had collected and looked at her, she tried not to stare at him.

 

“I will wait for you outside then, miss Hopps”

  
Somehow she wasn’t surprised. 

  
  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I did make a few jokes about writing WildeHopps, but it was pretty_Ok that ultimately convinced me. They plugged their fic, Just Dance with me, and I was curious enough to peek into the ship. Little did I know an intense urge to write would follow that small glimpse.
> 
> So this is for them. Let's hope they liked it. And to anyone who read so far. Thank you for reading.


End file.
